


Marco Polo

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine whenever Jean gets lost he yells out Marco to call his boyfriend who responds because with Polo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Polo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this has been done before but I had to write down what I thought. (Literally my imagines are just ways for me to remember fic ideas I'm too lazy to write.)

  Imagine whenever Jean gets lost he yells out Marco to call his boyfriend who responds because with Polo.

 It’s so fucking stupid that these two do this, but it’s cute in a way? I mean, just think about how Jean would be in an unfamiliar place or an amusement park. He would probably need to use the restroom but gets lost on the way there or doesn't know how to return back to Marco.

  If they’re in a store he would just yell out Marco, but if they were in a huge place then he would text his lover that one word. Then Marco would just know that his tsundere like boyfriend doesn't know where the hell he is and needs to be found before something happens. (By this I mean Jean beating the crap out of people for shouting Polo back at him as a joke.)

  Of course Marco would also have to respond Jean with Polo so the horse face loverboy doesn't freak out and assume something happened to Marco.

  God, I don't even know where I was going with this. But I can't stop laughing at how Jean would be at IKEA shouting Marco in all different directions for his lover to know where he is. He’s at the point where he doesn't care if people think he’s crazy, he’s just so done with walking around the bathroom furniture area a million times.


End file.
